Namikaze 'Raz' Rasen
Summary Name's Meaning: Wind Wave Spiral 波の風螺線形 Alias:'The Divine Wind of Otogakure no Sato '音神風 Clan: Namikaze (Leader) Shinobi Rank: Sennin of Otogakure no Sato. Other Ranks Held: Hachinin/Founder and Leader of the Namikaze Village: Otogakure no Sato 村隠される音 Nationality: Denchi no Kuni Location: Haramatsu Farmstead Specialty: Wind Techniques/Toad Summons/Swordsmanship Age: 17 Post Timeskip Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Appearance '-Height:' 5'9 '-Weight:' 136 '-Present Hair:' Scince Raz has recovered from his near death experience, his hair had grown longer. This caused his bangs to hang down a little more, and the hair on the back of his head to extend down to his shoulder in short spikes. However, Raz has used the cloth of his headband to tie around some of the hair, making a small, crimson, spikey pony tail. '-Eyes:' His left eye is of an emerald green, while the opposite is a deep sea blue. Within each iris, is a spiral that is subtle to those who do not know of their existance. They can only be viewed when about a foot away from Raz. '-Clothing:' Shortly after Raz had landed on Kiri, he had managed to sift through some of the crates of clothing from his mission with Haruyuki. Apparently, some of the crates were also to be sent to the Kiri mall, and such a crate contained various forms of shinobi-ware. Raz had found a particular coat he had liked, one that was of a lighter blue then his previous one. He couldn't put his finger on what the material was made from, though it felt as if he were wearing a hoodie. Down the entire jacket lie random zippers, which made Raz look very punk-esk, fitting very well with the ideal freedom fighter. The collar of the jacket stood an inch or two erect in a deeper shade of red. Much like his old coat, two red lines creating an 'aura' effect on his zipper flowed. The cuffs of his sleeves, as well as the bottom parts of the jacket adorned the same coloration. Underneath this layer of clothing, he bare's a black T-shirt, with the sound symbol in a crimson stitching. For some reason, when seen in his t-shirt, he seems skinnier then he does with his jacket on. He occasionally keeps his jacket open, especially when training, merely because wearing so many closed layers takes a toll on Raz's core tempurature. Around his wrist, he wears his tattered wristband that bears the exact same insignia as his shirt. It's rather mutilated, but he still continues to wear it, more out of respect for his country then a fasion statement. Strapped to his leg, is a kunai pouch, filled with various ninja tools that all ninja seem to carry with them around the world. He keeps his goggles packed within, due to his lack of testing them recently. He occasionally wears a backpack, but only on missions in which he must spend the night on the road, or to bring extra luggage. '-Current Physical Description:' Raz now has a more mature look, seeing as how he's a year older, and his close encounter with death gave him a new look at life. His body is more toned then before, but is mostly covered in bandages that hide the horrible wounds he sustained from his encounter with the NCIA. However, Raz's maneuverability had not decreased from the bandages, his body is still built for quickness, allowing him to maintain his old fighting style with little difficulty. After Raz, Hakkai, and Terrick were healed of their scars, Raz had proceeded to remove all the bandaging that created it's own second layer of skin. His body seems toned again, athletic as well. It is noticeable now, that he had lost atleast ten pounds during his stay in the hospital, and he looks more fit then he had previously. Relationships '-Family:' -Kinsen Haramatsu Korin (Love of his life. Happily married.) -Kinsen Heishin (Son. Pride and joy.) -Kinsen Raizen (Father, loved one) -Kinsen Haruko (Mother, loved one) -Namikaze Gyakufunsha Yakan'atama Chuuko (Grandfather, indiffrent ; doesn't know him well) '-Siblings:' -None '-Friends:' -Cho Hakkai (Best Friends, Trusts with his life.) -Sukrai Terrick (Good friends) -Yakiko Akane (Somewhat friendly, believes her to be a bit annoying.) -Squeekers Mclongtail Acornpants the Third (Good friends, believes him to be a tad too hyper however.) -Hisame Haruyuki (Starting a friendship, enjoys his respectfulness and kindness.) -Yamanaka Bara (A bit confused with her, she seems to shove her chest into him every chance she gets.) -Umikoi Warrusu za Shichi (Recognizes his strength after defeating an army as well, respects for being a 'Resistance Leader'.) '-Aquaintances:' -Alchem Syaoran (One of those who attempted to assist in the re-sealing of the Cursed Seal. Respected.) -Zandoran Ko (Member of Raz's infiltration cell.) -Kaguya Kumiko (Member of Raz's infiltration cell.) -Yoshikuni Taiki (Member of Raz's infiltration cell.) -Uchiha Takiyuki (Member of Raz's infiltration cell.) -Kichi Inaka (Member of Raz's infiltration cell.) -Shuichi Oni (Acknowledges one another's existances.) '-Rivals:' -Daisuke Zala (Worst Enemy, previous best friend. Deceased) -Nirobi Taj (Strong enemy, his benchmark. Deceased) -Koori Kousetsu (Thinks of him as a stubborn ass, dislikes greatly. MIA) '-Teachers:' -Cho Hakkai (Current Sensai, teaching him how to grow and flourish into his potential) -Squeekers Mclongtail Acornpants the Third (Previous Sensai, taught him how to manipulate Wind Chakra) -Resumo Brash (Occasional Sensai, taught him the Sphere of Stribong) -Sarutobi Mari (Teacher of the Rasengan) '-Apprentices:' -Urseial Kaoru (Raz's 'first' legal apprentice.) -Uchiha Takiyuki (Student during the Fang invasion.) '-People He'd Like to Challenge:' -Cho Hakkai (Would like to challenge to a friendly spar in order to see how much he has learned.) -Resumo Brash (Desires to challenge to discover if he is fit for Kyoukage or not.) -Nirobi Taj (Wishes to fight due to his defeat at his hands prior.) -Inabikari Raikou (To free the shinobi nations.) -Koori Kousetsu (To put him in his place.) -Hisame Haruyuki (Believes him to be his equal.) -Kazuo Nidori (For nearly killing Cho Hakkai, his mentor.) History Born Kinsen Rasen in Otogakure no Sato, Raz was more of a pacifist growing up. Rather then study dilligently or practice his techniques, he was more likely to learn how to play his instruments, or wander Oto in search for something to play with. His mother and father didn't exactly keep the boy from doing this either, both had rathered he avoid the shinobi lifestyle altogether. Of course, once he had graduated, the thrill of being a ninja took over, causing him to become a bit more selective about what he wanted to do with his life. On the day of his graduation, his parents cheered him on, before telling him that they had decided to tour the world for a few years. Now that he was a ninja, in their eyes, he was an adult, and therefore could be left to tend to himself while they were gone. Excitedly taking this offer, the boy prepared himself for his life as a ninja from here on out. However, fate was a cruel mistress. Not long after his parents left the village, Kumo attempted a blitzkrieg on all the shinobi nations. Barely able to manipulate a few sound techniques, Raz was easily defeated and forced to withdraw into hiding. For the next three years, he practiced his ninjutsu in secrecy, always looking over his shoulder to check if one of the NCIA guards were watching. Will be continued. Trivia *Raz has heterochromia. *Raz has small spirals within the iris of his eyes. *Raz is one of the few remaining ninja capable of using the Rasengan. While he didn't learn it nearly as quick as Uzumaki Naruto, he did manage to complete it in less time then Sarutobi Mari. *Raz has been marked by the Gobi, and thus, carries a cursed seal known as the 'Gobi no Fuuin: Kokuou no Iiguru' located between his shoulder blades. Within this seal lurks a mirror image of Raz with obsidian hair and one red eye, one orange eye. Upon full release, Raz's actual appearance morphs into this. *Raz used to wield guitars as his main form of weaponry. However, this was quickly overshadowed when the boy came across the corpse of Orochimaru, and managed to gain hold of the legendary Kusanagi no Tsurugi - Kuu no Tachi. After five years of training, the boy has become well versed in the art of swordplay. *Arguably the most powerful wind user to date in the NA universe, even being remarked on by the Gobi. *Raz's style consists of compression of air into smaller forms. Usually in the form of spirals or spheres, which allow absolute strength to build within the center. *Raz has made his own type of wind similar to that of Amaterasu and it's black flames. It is known as Silverwind, and is able to cut through just about every known material.